Teleported
by puppyhachi
Summary: When Hotaru, a normal 13 year old girl, gets teleported to the Pokemon World, what will happen to her? Will she be stuck in a world full of Pokemon, or will she find her way home?
1. My Story!

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own ANYTHING in this story! Except for Hotaru and Lily...**

What would you do if you woke up in a strange world, fell in love with a strange guy and couldn't get back to your world? I'd panic and start to go crazy. Yeah, I know, stupid question. Now, let's start this story. Just to warn you, this is my story. This is my story, so don't be angry by anything that happens. Now, let's start, shall we?


	2. Freaky Lily

I was walking around the city while licking my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while walking with my best friend, Lily.

"So, you want to go play some games later?" Lily asked. She looked worried.

"You go ahead. I got chores." I smiled weakly.

"I'll do your chores! Let's just play first!" Lily grinned sadly and grabbed my hand. My ice cream fell out of my hands.

"Okay, Lily, what is going on?" I asked. Lily was acting really weird and creepy

"I'll tell you later! Right now, we just got to get out of this stupid place!" Lily screamed.

"What is going on?" I asked again.

"HURRY!" Shrieked Lily. She tugged on my sweater and ran toward her house. People on the streets were staring at us.

"Um, Lily? What's going on?" I asked quietly. We were at least a few blocks from Lily's house.

"Just… HURRY!" Shouted Lily. She turned her head around and stared behind us. "Oh no…" She murmured.

"What?" I demanded.

Lily took off her bag and threw it at me. Then, she took a potion from her pocket. "There's a little inside that bag! Just drink the potion! Just drink it!" Lily widened her eyes and shook me. "HURRY!" She shouted. There was fear in her voice. I could hear it.

I sighed. "What is going on? What is this potion? What's in this bag?" I asked.

"JUST DRINK THE POTION!" Lily shouted. Tears swarmed into her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" I gulped down the 'potion'. It kind of tasted like coconut milk mixed with chunky milk.

"Gross! What is this? Ugh!" I groaned.

"Thank you, Hotaru! Be careful! Just read the note and I promise everything will be fine! Just… be careful!" Lily waved.

"Why are you waving? I-" I felt woozy and fell down. Lily caught me before I fell down to the paved ground.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"You'll be all right! Just read the note! Oh, and be careful of those boys!" Lily smiled sadly. Her voice was getting softer and softer. I felt something strange bubble in my stomach. I felt tired and everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

**Please Comment or Review! Thank you! I hope y'all liked this! **


	3. The Endless Stadium

The world was black. I was floating in a place where there was nothing. I was in the middle of nowhere.

I was so angry with Lily. She basically shoved the potion in my mouth, and said 'good luck!' What is the world is wrong with that crazy weirdo?

The black, endless path seemed to just go on and on, never stopping. I walked and walked and walked. There seemed to be nothing ahead of me. Just darkness.

I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand. I sat on the black path and tried to find a flashlight in the bag. I dug it out and found cylinder object. I felt the side. It was smooth and hard. I smiled to myself and tried to find the switch on the cylinder object. In a flash, there was light shining everywhere.

The path was made out of multi colored bricks. I shined the light at the four corners of the place. It was white. The floor (Other than the bricks) was pure white, shining like diamonds. The ceiling was also white, but it wasn't sparkling like the floor. It was more of a milky white. The walls were as dark as the night sky. The whole place was as large as a foot ball stadium, but it just never ended.

I walked around. I stepped off the brick path and onto the pure white floor. I crouched down the touched the ground. Suddenly, like the Jacob's ladder toy, it flipped. The other side was pure black. The celling started to flip into black too.

"What's going on?" I started to panic and ran back to the brick path. In a moment, the whole place was pure black, except for the brick path. I sighed and accidently sat on the bag. I heard paper crumble.

DING! I hit my head and said, "Stupid!" I dug in the bag and found a piece of paper.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_You must be in the room of darkness now. Good! That's fabulous! So, I guess you have already taken out the flashlight and touched the white ground, right? All right! Now, you have to find the compass in your bag. It will look no different from any other compass, but this compass will lead you to the exit. It will spin in a strange direction, but you must follow its arrow. Once sunlight touches this letter, the words will melt away and a new letter will be in its place. Cool, right? My dad invented it. I hope you make it out of there. The new letter will explain everything. I promise. It is my duty that you are delivered safely to the Other World. Good luck!_

_Lily._

Well, THAT was dramatic. I HATE Lily! She's so… so… UGH! I wanted to tear her apart and munch on her pink head. UGH!

I sighed when I finished the note. What 'other' World? What? Is Lily OUT OF HER PINK MIND?!

After about an hour, I dug out a compass. Man, that bag was big. It looked like a tiny handbag, but instead, it was big enough to fit a football stadium. Literally. I'm not joking. I actually tumbled into the bag. Shelves and shelves of strange items were in the bag. I felt like I shrank. When I climbed out, I had finally found the compass. I guess the bag was another one of Mr. Everson's (Lily's dad) invention.

The compass pointed toward the wall. It was spinning around like crazy, but I could tell it wanted me to walk INTO the walls. I stepped off the brick path and onto the dark ground. I felt cold at once. I felt weak and stumbled to the ground.

I crawled to the walls. The compass stopped spinning around. It pointed straight into the walls.

I didn't know what to do. I lifted and laid my cold hands onto the wall. I expected my hand to stay ON the wall. I didn't. My hand just went through the walls. I looked around. There was no camera or anything. Okay, this wasn't a prank. I sighed and jumped though the walls. I went right through it.


	4. One Word: Poffins

Wind cut my cheeks like knifes. I could hear leaves rustle near me.

I lifted myself up from the grassy ground. I looked around. Trees, grass, weeds and leaves surrounded me.

_'Oh yeah! Lily just betrayed me and tried to get me stuck in an endless tunnel! I hate you Lily!' _I thought. I rubbed my head and remembered the note. I dug around in my large bag and took out a piece of crumbled paper. When the light touched the paper, the words on the note disappeared, and new words replaced them. It said:

_Yes! You made it! Hotaru, you're awesome!_

_I'm sorry I didn't explain anything to you. It's just that… This is great! You're in the Pokemon World now! It's great place, just to tell you! I met so many great friends there! Anyway, in your bag, there are ten potions, twenty super potions, and fifty hyper potions! In the pokeballs, there is Lapras, Typhlosion, Arcanine, and Meganium! Good luck! Oh, wait, I should explain this part. Remember, pokemon? The game we used to play when we were little kids? Well, this is it! You're in the game 'Pokemon Heartgold'. You know what to do, don't you? There is a pokedex in the bag, and map on your little watch. You might want to take that out. It's the… I forgot what it's called, but you can trade numbers on that thingie, and you can call each other! You should be in about… in… Check your map! It's in your bag! A new note will appear after the note touches snow! Bye-bye! _

_Good luck, Hotaru!_

_-Lil' Lily_

_**PS The pokemon are all level 100, and go to Mt. Silver! Train with your new pokemon!**_

I sighed sadly. I was stuck in the note in my bag and dug out a watch. The watch looked a lot like a Nano.

"Well, I can explore later." I tied the watch on my wrist and looked around the bag and found the map.

"Let, see… I'm here!" I exclaimed, pointing at the mountain called 'Mt. Silver'.

I looked around. Without thinking, I took out all four pokeballs and let the pokemon out.

"Hey, guys!" I waved my hand around, but the pokemon ignored me.

"Hey! I'm Hotaru! I'm not from here, but still, nice to met you!" I remembered that Pokemon was a Japanese game. Luckily, I knew Japanese.

"こんにちは!" I said, waving my hand around.

The pokemon ignored me.

"Ugh! Why don't you pokemon even listen to me!" I groaned, kicking the tree stumps.

Lapras laughed and Typhlosion started to burn some tree stumps.

"Stop!" I shouted at Lapras. "No tree burning!" I scolded Typhlosion.

They ignored me. I sighed and shoved my hand in the bag. "You earned this."

All the pokemon ran back, except for Arcanine.

"Oh, trying to be the leader, the brave one?" I teased. "Well, you're the first one to go back into the ball!" I dug around my bag and took out a poffin.

Arcanine licked his lips. "Not for you!" I shouted, trying to hide the poffin.

Arcanine had already pounced. I ducked and hit him. "STOP IT!" I screamed, hitting Arcanine with my bag. He growled, I screamed and Lapras laughed at me.

I kept running around in circles. This was so much easier in the games. In real life, it was so much harder! I groaned as I ran.

But, if this were a game, I wouldn't be afraid of dying. I stopped running and held out the poffin in my hand.

"Here, eat it." I tried to shove it to Arcanine. He looked at me in a confused way. "Take it." I said.

Arcanine stared at me and slowly eat the poffin. When he ate it, I set my hand on his head. He jerked away a bit, but let me touch his soft it. I rubbed his fur.

The other pokemon looked at my and started to drool.  
"Here, there must be more." I dug in my bag and found more poffins. I held out my hand to Lapras, Typhlosion and Meganium! They ate it and let me pet them. For dinner, I found a bunch of pokefood and feed it to them. I found some water too.

"Good boys. (They're all boys)" I said, rubbing their fur. Night fell, and my stomach started to grumble. "I'll just go hungry tonight." I mumbled. For the night, I cuddled up with my new pokemons and fell asleep. I didn't know someone was watching me fall asleep with my new pokemons.

The next day, I woke up, feeling refreshed. "Time for adventures!" I shouted.

Arcanine woke up with a startle. Lapras was in the pond, so I didn't worry.  
"Let's go find Lapras!" I shouted. Typhlosion and Meganium went into their pokeballs, but Arcanine wouldn't go in the pokeball.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Arcanine shook his head and pounced on me. I flipped in the air and landed on Arcanine's back.

"Oof!" I groaned. Arcanine growled and looked at me. I smiled and rubbed his head. "Thanks." I whispered into his ear. Arcanine nodded, as if he understood. He ran to the pond, looking for Lapras.

Lapras was frolicking in the pond. He seemed to be a bit grumpy when he went back into the pokeball.

Arcanine didn't seem to want to go to the cave. He kept jumping around.

"What is it, Arcanine?" I asked.

He shook his fur around and ran around, as if trying to tell me something.

"All right, we won't go into the cave. Let's just… play for a while!" I jumped off Arcanine and started to run away from him. "It's called tag! You have to catch me!" I shouted.

Arcanine growled and ran after me. He was way fasted than me. He pounced and landed on my back. Then, he ran off.

"Hey!" I shouted, running after Arcanine. I couldn't catch up. I could only catch up when he would stop for me.

That's what we did for the rest of the day. Run, catch, and run. It was really fun. I bonded with Arcanine. Later, I let everyone out of their pokeballs and we all played tag all together. It was too fun. On that night, I fell asleep lying against Arcanine's fur.

**Please review! **


	5. I'm Lost in Mt Silver!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokemon (that includes Red, Arcanine and the rest of those pokemon, and the stuff in the bag, and Mt. Silver, and basically everything except for the plot, Lily and Hotaru! (I know, long disclaimer) **

I woke up listening to my stomach growl.

I clenched my stomach and sat up slowly. Arcanine and the others were still sleeping. "I need food. Fast." I whispered. I sighed. I wasn't sure if there was money in the bag.

I shoved my hand in bag and found a giant wallet full of pokedollars. There were at least a five hundred hundreds. I gasped. How did Lily get all this stuff? I wondered if she ever DID come to the pokemon world… I dug around for food in the bag. Lily had prepared pokemon food and pokemon dollars, and even a pokemon watch! There must've been human food in the bag! I shoved my head into the bag and crawled into it. There was a ladder that allowed me to climb to the ground of the bag. It was huge, like a long tunnel with a bunch of drawers and shelves. I walked around in the bag, eventually finding the food section.

I eventually found a bag full of candy, two sandwiches, six cartons of milk, five gallons of water, one metal water bottle, twenty lunch boxes full of packed lunches, twenty muffins, two giant cakes with icing, a bowl of soup and some crackers. I took out the muffin and bit into it. It was vanilla-flavored. In a few seconds, the muffin was gone. I licked up the crumbs in my hand.

In my new magical bag (which I had some idea that Lily's dad had created it), I also found a pokemon map next to an apple. I quickly grabbed the map and the apple and ran to the ladder. Arcanine stared at me when I climbed out, as if I were an alien from outer space or something.

"That Lily is one crazy girl, isn't she?" I said to Arcanine. He was lying on the soft grass. I scotched over to him and started to rub his head. Arcanine closed his eyes and purred.

Lapras wasn't near me or the rest of the pokemon, so I suspected Lapras was frolicking in the pond. Who knows what that pokemon was up to? Typhlosion was burning some leaves and some trees. I guess he was pretty happy. The apples that fell off the tree dropped into his mouth. Meganium was eating leaves. He closed his eyes as if the leaves tasted like heaven. All of the pokemon were ignoring me, except for Arcanine.

I lay my head on Arcanine's fur. "Ya know, I think I like you best of all." I whispered to Arcanine's ear. Arcanine jerked his head around and opened his eyes. His eyes met mine. I stroked his fur. He closed his eyes and licked his face.

"Hey!" I giggled, petting his fur. Arcanine fell asleep in few minutes.

I smiled at the sight of the sleeping Arcanine. I sighed and looked at the mountain. Mt. Silver. On my map, it noted that Mt. Silver was a dangerous place. There would be lots of strange pokemon up there. I dug out two extra pokeballs.

I lied down next to the sleeping Arcanine. I wanted to explore Mt. Silver, but, I HAD played the Pokemon games, so I knew at the top of Mt. Silver, Red was waiting. Red was the 'master' in the game. All his pokemon were level 88 or something. I had to battle him. I guessed that if I beat Red, I would be teleported home. I would miss my pokemon, but I missed home more.

DING! I actually heard a flashlight light up in my head. "That's it! You guys are all level 100! You wouldn't lose to Red either way!" I exclaimed loudly. I was practically shouting. Typhlosion stopped flaming. Meganium stopped grassing. Arcanine stared at me.

"What? Can't a girl scream off her head?" I asked, shaking my head sarcastically.

Meganium looked like he was about to choke to death. His green face turned red. Then, he started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Laughed Meganium. Arcanine snickered, while Typhlosion smirked at me. Well, he looked like he was smirking.

"Stop it! Now, off to Mt. Silver!" I pouted and picked up their pokeballs. I started to march toward the mountain of snow.

Meganium laughed. I bet he was telling Arcanine I couldn't even get to the foot of the mountain without dying.

I ignored their laughter and started to run the mountain. I turned around quickly and took out the pokeballs. I pressed the little white ball on the ball, and the pokemon slipped into the pokeball. Except for Arcanine. I had forgot him.

I heard a grunt and suddenly, Arcanine was in front of me. He lowered his back and I climbed on.

"Thanks, but maybe we should get the others first." I suggested. Arcanine grunted again. Man, what was wrong with Arcanine and grunts?

Arcanine turned around and stared bounding to the lake. Lapras was swimming around in the lake, happy as ever. He was a bit grumpy when he was sucked back into the ball, though.

Arcanine ran into the forest. The lake started to turn into a smudge, and then a dot, and then nothing.

"Let's go, Arcanine." I whispered. Arcanine growled and started to run toward the mouth of the enormous mountain.

Long story short, we were lost in the mountain for more than a week. I trained my new friends, and we had a lot of fun in the mountain. My new friends and I got to eat together, which is quite strange... I bonded mostly with Arcanine. He seemed like the dog I never had. Well, giant, cool, fire breathing dog. We finally made it to the snowy part after battling a Sneasel. I remembered some commands from the DS that Arcanine knew, so I just shouted out the commands, and he followed them.

The snow almost froze off my skin. Arcanine didn't mind the cold. He just kept running up the mountain.

"Stop, Arcanine!" I shouted in a friendly way (I had to shout, the snow and hail was pretty loud). Arcanine stopped running, and I got out my letter from Lily. When the snow touched the letter, the words changed and switched around, creating a new message.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_Things must be hard up in that mountain. I hope you're well, and you have bonded with your new pokemon. Well, now you probably guessed you need to bet Red. After you share your first kiss with Red, you'll be teleported home! You can take whatever you are holding onto back to our world! So, if you're touching your bag, the stuff in your bag will be teleported too. Just like your pokemon! But, Red is… very quiet. Hotaru, you have the 'loud' personality (no offense), so Red might think you're a bit annoying. Sorry, I hooked you up with Red. I just really want you to have a boyfriend! Then Matt (my boyfriend! Don't forget about your old life just 'cause you've been in that pokemon world for a week, or something!) And you, Red and I can all go on double dates together! Well, it will be your choice to take Red. He might not come, though… Any way, you'll need to 'persuade' Red to make you his girly friend! OMG! Good luck!_

_By the way, when you battle Red, don't shout any commands (not that you know any), your pokemon will know what to do! Yeah, I know, I'm awesome!_

_From you dear friend, _

_Lily_

_PS Sorry this had to happen! I just really want you to have a cute and cool boyfriend! I know, it's none of my business, but I'm your best friend in the whole world, so don't you get mad at me!_

I blinked. The letter… Lily sent me here so I could date Red? What? I felt like a nuclear bomb just activated right in front of my face, and I had been blown up into bits of tiny Hotaru pieces! I mean, at least she could have told me! I have the right to know who I am dating!

Lily had tricked me! I sighed. If it was the only way I could get home, I had to beat Red and kiss him! What? I wanted to punch Lily! She was acting like Cupid! Well, an annoying Cupid.

Even if I did beat Red, I needed to 'persuade' him to kiss me, or I could just play 7 minutes in heaven with him, but that seemed unlikely to happen. I needed to find a way for him to kiss me, but... Yeah, I had no plan whatsoever.

I stuck my arm into my bag and pulled out two thick scarves and a pair of mittens. I wrapped Arcanine's neck with one scarf, and wrapped mine with the other. The mittens fit my hands perfectly, and soon, I was warmed up.

"Come on, Arcanine, time to go beat Red." I whispered. Arcanine started to run upwards, toward the hail and snow. It got colder by the second. By the time it had started to hail small snowballs, I was already shivering and chattering.

Soon, we found shelter in a cave. I curled up next to Arcanine and shivered. Arcanine seemed to protect me like an older brother. He observed the surroundings carefully. Arcanine made a small fire to keep me warm from the cold. I saw other wild pokemon slowly crawling up to the fire. Arcanine allowed the wild pokemon to stay near the fire, but not me. He growled when pokemon inched nearer to us.

I feel asleep quickly, my head laid up on Arcanine once more. It was warm and toasty, and for once since I arrived in the pokemon world, I felt at home.

**Sorry I didn't update any stories this long! I kinda forgot I had an account… Sorry~! :D Well, hope y'all enjoyed this! See you later! **


End file.
